Doing the Dishes
by Lucid K. Nightmare
Summary: One of my many thoughts of what I think would be Kyo's and Tohru's life after they got together after chapter 129. There might be spoilers inside. Kyoru. [OneShot]


**Hi and thanks to everyone who decided to read this one-shot. I must warn you that my first language is SPANISH, not English, you may find some… mistakes, but I apologize for it. Why not putting them in the Spanish section? Always saw Furuba in English, love English, and hate Furuba Spanish fan fiction. Oh, and I'm not used to write English (this is my first time, though).**

**It has a spoiler of chapter… uh… 129, I think. So you are warned.**

**I in love with this couple and I just kept imagining what would be of their future now that they are together. _This_ is one of my thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya (God bless her)… and you know the rest, right?**

**One-Shot**

**Doing the Dishes**

**By: Lucid K. Nighmare**

"Are you happy, Honda_-san_?" Yuki suddenly askedwith hiseyes placed on the female face next to him, together doing the dishes like they normally do.

At first, Tohru looked surprised at his unexpected question, but then she turned her face to Yuki, smiling _very_ happily, "Yes! Very much!"

The smile on Tohru's face was brighter than ever and Yuki knew very well the reason, and he couldn't help but smile back at her, it was like Tohru's happiness was somehow contagious to the people who surrounded her.

"I'm glad" Yuki said honestly.

Then, someone came in. Kyo.

"Hey! Are you done yet?" He asked from the door, leaning his left forearm on it.

Yuki's smile dropped instantly and with a frown, turned his head enough to see Kyo's annoyed face. Without stopping with her chores, Tohru smiled while listening to the upcoming argument.

Yuki knew it.

"If you are so urgent to be with Honda_-san_, then why aren't _you_ helping _her_ with the chores?" The comment just slipped from his mouth to intentionally annoy Kyo.

But he wished he had thought about the girl next to him, whose movements froze while her face instantly got red.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo shouted instantly embarrassed.

Yuki just ignore him, more concerned about Tohru. He knew right before Kyo confessed his feelings to Tohru that he would want her all to himself, to pass more time by her side and all that. And he was right.

"Hey, don't you just ignore me!" Kyo called as he stomped right at them, Tohru continued her work very nervously, thanks to Yuki's words.

Yuki just kept silence.

"Hey!" Kyo demanded attention and Yuki finally decided to give him what he wanted.

"What?" He asked with a scowl.

Tohru stopped for a moment, watching them argue like they always did as she smiled. It just meant that everything was beginning to get normal. Or almost everything.

"I'll help her" Kyo's response was quiet compared at his early shouts, staring at the dishes still to be washed, rather than Tohru's and Yuki's surprised face.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Yuki asked stepping back to leave Kyo his place while frowning at him.

Kyo had enough of his comments. "You just watch!"

He pushed him away not too gently and Tohru began to grow nervous, if they continue like that they would begin a fight, but it never happened.

Instead Kyo just stared with a scowl at Yuki, who stared back, but calmly. Then with a shrug Yuki turned around directing to the way out of the kitchen, but later, when Kyo wasn't looking, decided against it and… decided to peep a little, just in case.

Both teenagers stood there in silence without doing much, it was just the water running waiting for Tohru to wash away the soap on the plate on her hands.

"I'll help you" Kyo finally said when he thought he had enough of the damn silence.

Damn Yuki, it was _his_ fault.

"Um... are you...?"

"I'm not stupid, you know" Kyo cut her words taking his sulk on her, but then he realized and wish Tohru would try to drowned him in the water.

"Did it sound like that? I-I'm sorry, I didn't—" She began to panicked.

"It's okay"

More awkward silence. Kyo hated it. Tohru was nervous.

She realized later, as they both just focused on their chores that it was strange that Kyo would help her with house work, other than with food, he was there helping her, on his own… well, a little help from Yuki, but it felt different. Without realizing it, Tohru smiled.

Kyo noticed to his relief, at least she wasn't that upset. He focused his eyes on his work.

"Hey" He called her and continued when she looked at him with complete attention. "Want to go out… somewhere?"

Tohru froze again in surprise, and then she stared at Kyo with wide eyes. She realized he was looking at her without stopping his work, waiting for an answer. "Um..."

"So...?" Kyo was beginning to get nervous.

"O-Okay"

"Where?"

"Er..." She couldn't think right now.

Kyo rolled his eyes in a sigh as he finished the dishes. "If you can think, then—"

"Um… uh…! What about a walk…?" She hurried to answer and Kyo stare at her.

"Okay" He said, in his mind having an idea of where he could take her.

Kyo dry his hands with a close towel and Tohru stare at him smiling.

"Thank you so much" She said with a slight blush, finishing her own part.

Yuki smiled, everything would be fine, he was about to get out of there, but caught Kyo walking at Tohru smiling unusually (xDU If he found out), the orange boy leaned close to Tohru's face, who stared at him surprised and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. It made Yuki feeling left out and feeling like he was caught on a intimidate moment between her mother and her new boyfriend. Finally he decided to escape from there and give them a moment of privacy, so he rushed out not even caring if they found out that he was staring.

But luck was on his side, since neither of them realized that he was there. Tohru for a moment stared at Kyo with wide eyes, but then, slowly she closed her eyes with very red cheeks.

Soon after leaving, Yuki saw Shigure heading toward the kitchen "innocently", he looked suspicious and it was almost written on Shigure's face.

The writer was up to something.

Yuki stared at him with a frown that Shigure prefer to ignore, but Yuki got on his way before losing him.

"Don't you dare get in there" Yuki threaten him with a deep scowl.

"Oh… Yuki­_-kun_…" Shigure laughed nervously, cursing his luck.

"You are warned Shigure" And with that, Yuki continued his path to the stairs.

"You are so cruel, Yuki­_-kun_!" The writer whined with fake cascading tears that Yuki ignored.

But as soon Yuki was out of Shigure's sight, as soon as the writer thought that he was safe, his head turned to the kitchen at where he smiled evilly.

If Yuki didn't want Shigure to get in there it was because Tohru and Kyo were there, indeed, AND they were doing something dirty Shigure just couldn't bear to miss.

He would ignore Yuki's threat and the consequences of doing so. Besides, Haa-_san_'s injections were much worse.

Shigure walked cautiously at the kitchen as he chuckled.

He was _so_ gonna tease Kyo.

**The End.**

**I hope you like. I know I suck at English (I don't even know if the title of the fic is right). I know the fic is not perfect. But is my first Furuba fic and my first fic in English (Oh, and my first One-Shot xD). Is better than one I did before in English and it really did suck (Sadly, I don't think I have a lot of self confidence).**

**Please don't flame me, I'm very sensible and I just wanted to put it here so everyone would enjoy it, I'm not really waiting for any reviews, but if you want to leave onen n… you're very welcome.**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


End file.
